Dog Day Afternoons
Description The case of a female bank teller shot to death in her work in 2000 is reopened when the same bank is robbed again by perpetrators wearing identical masks and equipped with identical weapons as six years earlier. Synopsis January 6, 2000. Roween Ryan celebrates her 30th birthday with her mom Mary and her sister Terri. Roween blows out the candles and makes her wish: to win the lottery. That way she can take a cruise, travel the world. Terri gives her sister a pair of boots and asks for her to come out tonight but Roween has to be at work first thing tomorrow. Three men wearing Johnny Cash masks break into a bank and chaos ensues. Amongst the screaming the men spray paint the security cameras and order the manager to open the vault. One man orders Roween and another teller to back away from the alarms with their hands up. Much later, Roween is lying against a set of file cabinets, shot in the stomach. Vera files away her cold case box. Present Day. Vera and Jeffries just got word of a robbery down at the Southeast Branch of the Emerson Bank that happened this morning. The two of them worked on a case six years ago where a lady teller was shot and killed at the same branch by the same group of men. Scotty shows up and tells Lily some guy named Ray with a Harley is looking for her. Lily asks Scotty if Ray comes back again, tell him she’s dead. Roll Intro The team go over the case file in the vault. Roween Ryan had just turned 30 when she was shot and killed by one of the Johnny Cash bank robbers. They were never identified, but apparently one of them had the nickname of ”The Hat”. Roween and fellow teller Darla Dunaway were warned not to press the alarm button but Roween did anyway. Jeffries and Vera pay a visit to Darla at the bank. She had started at the window next to Roween’s and spent five years working her way up to branch manager. Today was her one month anniversary and they were supposed to have cake, but instead they got robbed. There’s nothing really useful she can tell the detectives except for the one Johnny Cash that held a gun on her, he had a skull ring on his pinky finger. Two weeks before the first robbery he showed up at the bank and had gone to Roween’s window instead of hers. The guy and Roween really seemed to hit it off, talking about books and the best place to eat lunch when Darla intervened and invites Roween out later that night, along with her cute friend, noticing a skull ring on his pinky finger. All she learned about that guy was his first name, Julius. She hadn’t cared about anything else, excepting for beating Roween. She had been really awful back then, but perhaps she’s making amends for it now. Scotty and Lily visit Mary Ryan who shows them Roween’s room, just the way she left it. Roween and Terri were opposites: Terri was the glamour girl while Roween was the shy one. Mary always thought the timing of Roween’s death was tragic, because she felt Roween had finally found love. She heard her daughter gushing over the phone one night talking about Johnny Cash’s autobiography and assuring the voice on the other end that everything was still on, Friday, 8:30. Mary admitted it took some doing to get the two girls to tell who Roween’s mystery man was, but she finally found out Roween had been talking to a man named Julius. Scotty and Lily suddenly realize the so-called coincidences: Johnny Cash had been Roween’s favourite artist, and the bank had been robbed at exactly 8:30. Terri still can’t believe Roween would have done something like that. Yes they shared secrets, but never anything about bank robbers. Terri can’t believe everything Jeffries and Miller are saying, because she met Julius a few weeks before Roween died. The two of them had run into each other during lunch and he had invited her for drinks that night. He was the perfect gentleman. His ”friend” however only succeeds in scaring off Terri and having Julius tease him by saying ”the Hat strikes again.” According to Terri, ”The Hat” was a bouncer at the Wayback club. The owner of the club doesn’t have an idea who ”The Hat” is, but the description sounds a lot like Rick Carver. He had his retirement party at the club last night, buying drinks for everyone. The owner said he was suspicious at how Rick was going to pay for the tab, until Rick flashed him a lot of hundreds in his pocket and said he got a big inheritance from his grandmother. However, Rick’s brother, Julius had been furious with Rick. Vera leaves the club with the stolen money to check it against the ones that were stolen from the bank. Scotty, Lily, and a team of police bust into Rick’s apartment. However, Rick insists that neither he or Julius shot Roween, he was straight with her before they hit the bank. A few days before the big bust, Roween and Julius shared a drink at Julius’ apartment while Rick and another guy, Phil played monopoly in the background. Julius asks Roween to go to Tahiti with him, but he needs her help: he wants to rob her bank. He softens Roween up with a story about how an elderly woman advised him to grab life by the horns as long as he doesn’t hurt anyone. Julius also assures Roween not to worry about his other friend Phil: he may stare at her like he wants to kill her, but Julius can handle him. Roween finally breaks down and asks Julius how it would all work. As far as Rick knew, Phil was an old time friend of Julius’ and Julius himself would have never hurt Roween: she was his girl. Late that night as Scotty and Lily are leaving the station Ray pulls up on his motorcycle. Scotty offers to take care of the matter, but Lily insists she’s good: she had to deal with him sooner or later. She exchanges a quick hello to Ray before leaving with him and the bike. Next morning upon retrieval of Rick’s cell phone from the FBI, Stillman makes a call to Julius who insists that he fell head over heels for Roween. He was so much in love with her that he felt he could turn away from his old life and start a new one. One night when Roween was standing outside in the fire escape trying to break her new boots in, Julius comes and tells her they should call the robbery off: it doesn’t feel right. Forget about Tahitti, Julius wants him and Roween to have their own adventure in Philly. With Roween relieved, Julius shares a kiss with her out on the fire escape. Julius tells Stillman that he tried calling off the robbery, but Phil still wanted to go through with it. Lily shows up to the office only to find Ray talking to Scotty. Finding a private place to talk, Lily asks Ray if Scotty asked what happened between them last night. Ray admits that Scotty did ask, but he didn’t say anything. He came to see Lily this time because he’s the owner of the custom bike shop. He can see Lily’s done everything she said she was going to do and he’s proud of her. When Vera and Jeffries find Phil, Phil insists that yes he did hate Roween for awhile but Julius didn’t want to stop the robbery: that was all a lie. According to Phil, Julius had said Roween would be too scared to be a problem, and if she was, shoot her. That was why Phil had to warn her. He told Roween that Julius was lying to her about the robbery, about the two of them. Julius already had someone else and Roween wasn’t his type, but Phil still thought she was something. Phil warned Roween that Julius has a way with people, spots their weakness. His was booze, but after the robbery he’s going to be his own man because Phil knows he’s good for someone. Finally believing him, Roween asked Phil who the other girl was. The two detectives are shocked to find out Julius’ other girl was Darla Dunaway. Darla admits it was her idea to get Roween involved with the robbery, because she was the head teller. But she wasn’t a part of the robbery this time around because Julius had dumped her after the first robbery. The morning of the heist Roween had gone into the bathroom to confront Darla about everything. She now knows Julius sees the two of them in the same light but Darla had refused to believe her until she found out that Roween was really right. Darla reveals Julius’ favourite hideout but all she knew about the first heist was that Julius was at the vaults and Rick was covering the doors, leaving Phil at the teller window, where Roween was shot. With the new information, Phil finally breaks down. For the first robbery his alcoholism had put him into debt, but this time around his finances were in order and he should have had no reason to go along. Only this time, Julius had somehow talked him into it after finding out Darla was now branch manager. Phil could have been a good car salesman but in the end he figured he’d go along with the robbery because he felt empty anyways, knowing in the end the person he loved would have loved him back. In the end Roween had opened the door for him, offered him a way out. He should have taken it. Flashback The three men break into the bank and overpower the security guard and spray paint the security cameras. Julius gets Roween to open the vaults and the two enter. Roween confronts him about Darla and the robbery, but she didn’t tip off the police because a tiny part of her had hoped the kiss on the fire escape was real. Julius smiles and tells her he was just joking. As he clears out the vault Phil takes Roween out to the teller window. She tells him she’s going to push the alarm: it’s time for them to stand up. Roween begs Phil to stay with her; he can be his own man starting now. She pushes the alarm just as Julius exits the vault. Rick scrambles and Julius orders Phil to shoot Roween. Unable to resist Julius’ words, Phil turns the shotgun on Roween and fires. Lily and Vera walk out of jail with Phil and Rick/The Hat behind bars. Scotty finishes writing down Darla’s statement. Stillman and Kat and a FBI team bust Julius at his hideaway. Jeffries files away the closed case file. As Mary and Terri sit down to dinner, Mary looks over to the couch and sees Roween curled up with a book. Ray shows up at Lily’s house and she lets him in. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Tina Holmes as Roween Ryan *Veronica Cartwright as Mary Ryan *Jeremy Davidson as JC #2 / Julius Carver *Eddie Driscoll as JC #1 / "The Hat" / Rick Carver *Brennan Elliott as Ray Williams *Kate Levering as Darla Dunaway *Paul Schulze as JC #3 / Phil Jorgensen *Shana Sosin as Terri Ryan Co-Starring *George Tasudis as Ivan Fonseca Notes *First appearance of Ray Williams, Lilly's bike-riding old flame. *Kat mentions "that shooting in New York. Black guy reached into his coat, pulled out a wallet instead of a gun," a reference to the 1999 shooting of Amadou Diallo, who was shot nineteen times during an incident with four NYPD plainclothes officers who mistook Diallo pulling a wallet from his jacket pocket for a gun. *Veronica Cartwright and Tina Holmes also played mother and daughter in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Holmes' character also fell for a handsome, charming, but dangerous man in that episode, with tragic results. *This episode is loosely based on the film Dog Day Afternoon. Music *Chris Isaak "Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing" *Dixie Chicks "Cowboy Take Me Away" *Jo Linder "Nothing But Your Lovin' Will Do" *Train "Meet Virginia" *Everclear "Wonderful" *Faith Hill "Breathe" *Tim McGraw "All We Ever Find" *'Closing Song': Lee Ann Womack "I Hope You Dance" Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes